Second Chances
by LookOutShe'sGotAPen
Summary: Sequel to "A Fresh Start". A new character makes her dramatic entrance, turning Hikaru's life upside down; will he find love? HikaruxOC. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here it is, my sequel to "A Fresh Start." Thanks for waiting and please review!**

**I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"How much farther?" The girl muttered to herself, walking as quickly as she could through the thick undergrowth. She was in the heart of an unknown forest; she had come a long, long way but she was finally nearing the end of her journey.

Pictures flooded her mind; showing her various landmarks ahead of her, and finally, her destination.

"About five minutes you think?" She whispered. She got the feeling that it would be even less if she hurried and she plunged into the brambles, ignoring the cuts her legs were getting.

"It'll be worth it soon." She said excitedly. All this pain, the seemingly never-ending horror of her past… it would all be over soon.

She could see sunlight ahead and went still faster, her whispers falling silent as she stood just out of sight, in the shadows. She stared at the two people playing badminton in front of her, her heart thumping wildly with a fierce joy. She had waited for this for so long. And now the wait was over, taking a deep breath, she stepped out of the woods.

Almost as soon as she came out, the girl on the court paused and turned to look at the small sound she made stepping on a twig. When the girl did, her eyes widened and she simply stared for a moment.

"It's me." The girl breathed, coming closer. "It's really me." After a heartbeat, the girl who had been playing badminton threw her racket down and raced over, engulfing her in a massive, crushing hug.

"I thought you were dead!" She sobbed wildly. The girl tightened her hold on the girl she was holding. "So did I." She whispered.

Finally, after a long, tender embrace the girls pulled apart.

"But… how did you survive?" Sakura finally stammered, wiping her hair out of her eyes. Kagura reached over and gently brushed away a tear from her twin's cheek.

"I don't know." Kagura replied quietly. "But I'm here now." She murmured, her eyes swimming with tears. She couldn't believe she'd made it this far.

"Sakura? Is this…?" Kagura jumped when someone spoke. She stared at the newcomer, her fists clenched and chin raised in defiance. Sakura placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's OK." She assured her twin. "Kaoru this is Kagura. Kagura, this is Hitachin Kaoru." Kagura nodded tightly, her eyes flickering between her twin and this boy. She remembered him now. She'd gone to him and brought him back to her sister. Sakura loved this boy; Kagura respected that.

After a brief, tense moment Kagura wrapped her arms around Kaoru in a hug. "Remember me?" She whispered in his ears teasingly and he nodded tightly. "I didn't tell Sakura… I didn't think she'd believe me." He murmured back. Kagura smiled. Sakura probably wouldn't have. Just as she wouldn't believe how she'd finally found her.

"Come on; Mom's going to be ecstatic!" Sakura's eyes danced as she grabbed Kagura's hand, dragging her towards the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru lay on his bed with his arms crossed under his head, staring up at the ceiling. It was a glorious day; he should have been out with Kaoru having some fun.

_But Kaoru's with Sakura… again. _He was past jealousy. He didn't wish Sakura was gone like he used too; all he could feel was hurt and confused as his twin moved on, leaving him behind.

_Whatever happened to the promise we made? Never abandon each other. Ever. He'd been the one who thought of that. _He thought, rolling over to stare out the window. Maybe he should find a girlfriend. Then he wouldn't be so lonely all the time.

_But every time I think of finding one I think of Haruhi… _He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, willing the pain in his chest to go away. Every time he thought of her, and how she would never love him made him feel as though someone were tearing his heart out of his chest.

_She loves Tamaki and Tamaki loves her… any idiot could see that. _He thought bitterly as he opened his eyes again. He turned his head when the door opened and Kaoru walked in, his eyes bright.

"What're you so happy about?" Hikaru muttered, rolling over to look at his twin properly. Kaoru jumped into the bed beside him, making Hikaru bounce as he struggled into a sitting position.

"Oh Hikaru you won't believe what just happened!" Kaoru exclaimed, his eyes dancing. Hikaru smiled slightly at his twin's obvious joy; he loved seeing his twin happy.

"What happened?" Hikaru asked curiously, leaning forward and staring at his twin eagerly.

"Well, Sakura and I were playing badminton when we thought we heard someone coming. We looked and saw… you're never going to believe this…" He laughed incredulously, shaking his head.

"Well? Who was it?" Hikaru prompted impatiently.

"Kagura!" Kaoru burst out, obviously unable to hold it in any longer. Hikaru just stared at him. "But isn't Kagura dead?" He asked, confused. Kaoru nodded. "That's what we all thought. But she's at Sakura's house right now! I left so they could be alone." Kaoru added. "But isn't that great news?!" He exclaimed.

"It is great news." Hikaru nodded, still trying to comprehend that Sakura's twin was back. He couldn't imagine how both of them must have been feeling.

"Sakura said I could come over tomorrow and hear the story of how she found her way back." Kaoru added happily. Hikaru nodded again, lost in thought. How had she found her way back?

_If I was separated from Kaoru I'd do anything to get back to him. _Hikaru realized, understanding how desperate Kagura must have been to return to Sakura. He felt a stab of admiration that she'd made it back; who knew what she must have been through?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour after Kagura's return home, she finally sat down with her family to tell her what she'd been through to get home.

"After… what happened, I woke up in a hospital room." Kagura started, making herself comfortable. "The doctor told me I'd been dropped off in the waiting room and that whoever had brought me there had disappeared." She admitted.

"But I'd been hit in the skull; a once in a lifetime bullet, they said. I still have the thing in my head." She tapped the right side of her head, knowing exactly where the bullet was still lodged.

"I was a bit… loopy after the pain medication they gave me." Kagura admitted. "And my brain wasn't working correctly to begin with; I don't remember much, but I remember that I was certain they were out to get me and I had to get out of there. So I escaped." She said simply.

"When the meds wore off, my brain cleared up. I realized I was heading towards the house; I have no idea how I found my way there." Kagura said, remembering her confusion as she found herself at her front porch.

"I went inside, but no one was there. I spent the night there, but no one came home." She sighed, remembering the cold, lonely night alone.

"We came straight here after I finished recovering." Sakura said quietly. "There were too many bad memories back home." Her eyes flashed with pain and Kagura placed an understanding hand on her twin's shoulder, glad to be here to comfort her again.

"But how did you get back here?" Kameko prompted. "This is where it gets weird." Kagura admitted, crossing her arms awkwardly. Her family waited patiently. "Before I tell you anything, will you promise to not think I'm crazy?" She asked. "Of course we won't!" Kameko exclaimed, looking offended she'd even thought of that.

"Just tell us how you found us." Sakura begged. Kagura sighed. They were going to think she was crazy.

"I… started seeing things the next day." She admitted. They stared at her in silence. "Pictures; things I hadn't seen before, and I didn't know where they'd come from. But they were all coming from outside, so I went outside." She took a deep breath. "And sitting on the porch… was a cat." She searched Sakura's eyes, but she saw only surprise, not disbelief.

"Why was a cat on the porch?" Kameko asked, confused. "He… he said he saw what happened." Kagura confessed quietly, clenching her fists.

"Cats can't talk." Kameko protested, looking worried for her daughter's sanity. But Sakura held up a hand. "She's not lying." She interrupted. "Remember? Her eyebrow twitches when she lies. Every time." She pointed out. Kagura beamed, pleased that her twin believed her.

"The cat also said that because my brain had been altered, I could now tap into parts of it normal humans can't; I can understand what animals are saying now." She said. Kameko still looked doubtful, but Sakura looked fascinated.

"What else did the cat say?" She asked eagerly. "He overheard you saying something about the Ootari mansion; he said he'd been there before and there were some great birds in the area." She smiled slightly, remembering the way the cat had licked his chops hungrily.

"He agreed to help me find the way there, since he wanted to come back here and he didn't mind the company." Kagura explained. "But how does the cat talk to you? Do you hear its voice or something?" Sakura asked curiously. Kagura shook her head. "No, not really. Animals communicate in entirely different ways. I mostly get pictures, thoughts and memories. Only really intelligent animals can use words, but very few. This cat uses pictures for the most part." She added. Sakura nodded, looking completely intrigued by this information.

"So, to cut the story short, I followed the cat here." She finished, a bit lamely. "But what did you do for food, water and shelter?" Kameko asked, her forehead creased with worry.

"The cat would point out berries and fresh water, and we usually slept together under a tree, bush, etc." She explained. "So you haven't had a proper meal for a month?" Kameko gasped, horrified. Kagura shook her head and Kameko jumped up. "I'm going to have the cooks make you something delicious." She declared, leaving the room to find the kitchen.

"Does the cat have a name?" Sakura asked, and Kagura nodded. "He said his mother called him 'Smoke', so that's what I call him." She said. "Is he outside?" Sakura asked eagerly. "I'd like to meet him." Kagura laughed and stood up. "Yeah, he's outside. Probably hunting some of the birds around here. Come on, I'll find him." She took her twin's hand and led her out the door to find Smoke.

That night, Kagura curled up in Sakura's bed, bathed, warm and full-fed. She couldn't remember being happier in her entire life.

"It's so good to have you back." Sakura murmured as Kagura lay down beside her. They'd always shared a bed back home; they felt safer together.

"It's great to be back." Kagura whispered back, her eyelids drooping. A picture flashed through her mind and she smiled. "Smoke wants in the bed." She whispered and Sakura laughed.

"Tell him he can come up." She said and Kagura sent out a thought to Smoke showing him a picture of him curled up in the bed beside her. Immediately there was a light thud as he landed quietly beside her, snuggling up to her back, a purr rumbling deep in his throat.

"He's such a pretty cat." Sakura said, reaching over Kagura to stroke his soft gray fur. "He knows." Kagura grinned as Smoke opened one blue eye and mewed softly, stretching out underneath Sakura's hand.

"He wants you to rub his belly." Kagura whispered and Sakura obliged. "He likes you a lot." Kagura laughed as Sakura stopped and lied back down.

"I like him too. Well, it's been a long day. Probably the best day ever, now that you're back. We should get some sleep." Sakura yawned, closing her eyes. Kagura didn't go to sleep yet; she was content to lie and watch her twin fall asleep, reflecting on how much she had missed her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Kagura-chan's back home?" Kyouya said with surprise as he sipped his morning coffee. His mother nodded. "She's alive, somehow. I don't know the exact story; Kameko told me something about walking here but she was a bit sketchy on the rest." Kyouya hid his curiosity and simply nodded.

He was pleased his cousin would be happier now; now that she had Kagura and Kaoru, there wasn't much chance of her being so sad and lonely anymore.

_I'm glad she's happy. _Kyouya thought to himself, taking another drink of his coffee.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru and Kaoru sat with their arms crossed, a perfect mirror of each other. They were sitting on the couch of the Host Club, a few minutes before it opened.

"Kagura's not enrolled yet, so I don't see why she's coming to the Host Club." Hikaru mused quietly. "She's not going anywhere without Sakura if she can help it." Kaoru replied, watching the door. Normally he would walk Sakura here; but today she had dashed away, leaving Hikaru and Kaoru to walk with just Haruhi to the Host Club.

Hikaru's eyes strayed to her now; she was reading a book on the other side of the book, looking cuter then ever as she focused.

He watched her read, fully aware that Kaoru had one eye on him, and that eye was sad. Kaoru knew all about his tortuous love for Haruhi, and often comforted him about it, assuring him that he would find another girl someday.

_Someday isn't soon enough. _Hikaru thought bitterly, ripping his eyes away from Haruhi when he heard the door creak open.

When the door opened, Sakura entered, dragging the girl who could be no one else then Kagura. Hikaru could tell who the older twin was at once; Sakura had more authority as she led Kagura into the room.

_So that's why she was so protective of Kagura. _Hikaru realized. He was the older twin of Kaoru; only by a few minutes, but it was enough to make him feel responsible for his twin's safety.

Sakura brought Kagura over to Kaoru and Hikaru first; it was then that Hikaru finally noticed something odd about Kagura.

"She has a cat!" Hikaru hissed to Kaoru as they both stood up. Kaoru shrugged, looking uncomfortable, and Hikaru looked at him curiously, not understanding. Finally he turned back to Kagura and the gray cat she held in her arms that watched him with unblinking blue eyes that sent chills up his spine.

"Kaoru, Kagura, you've already met." Sakura nodded to Kaoru. "But Kagura, this is Hikaru. Hikaru, this is Kagura." Hikaru offered his hand and after a moment Kagura shook it, her eyes flickering between her twin, the cat, and Hikaru. He didn't like the way she would refuse to meet someone's gaze; it gave him the creeps.

"Come on, let's go meet the others." Sakura said eagerly, grabbing Kagura by the hand and dragging her away.

"She's odd." Hikaru murmured, tilting his head slightly as he watched her go, trying to analyze her behavior. Normally he and his twin could classify people into groups based on their actions; but Kagura was different. She would take some time to figure out.

_Just like Haruhi. I still haven't figured her out quite yet. _Hikaru thought, his eyes straying to the girl as she introduced herself to Kagura.

"She's a lot nicer then she looks." Kaoru murmured, his eyes cloudy with memory. Hikaru glanced at him, realizing that his twin had some memories they didn't share.

_I guess it was inevitable. Twins may be the closest of all siblings, but they always move on and apart. _Hikaru thought as his twin moved away from him, back to take his usual place beside Sakura.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura stroked Smoke absentmindedly from where she sat at Hikaru and Kaoru's table, beside her sister and across from several of the Host Club's customers.

_What do you think Smoke? Have you finished examining the Hosts yet? _She thought to him, scratching him behind the ears.

She received some pictures of Mori, Tamaki and Haruhi; he'd finished looking at their personalities.

_Trustworthy, eh? _Kagura thought. Smoke purred a yes and fixed his eyes on Hikaru. She could feel questions coming from his mind; he found Hikaru quite complex.

_Yes, he is a puzzle, isn't he? _Kagura agreed. She stifled a laugh when Smoke let her know that Hikaru didn't like cats.

_He thinks we're weird, doesn't he? _Kagura questioned, scratching Smoke under his chin. Smoke blinked in reply, and Kagura sighed.

_What about the others? What do they think of us? _Smoke's eyes went to Tamaki and she felt feelings of slight curiosity, but little else. Smoke flicked his tail at Mori and she received absolutely nothing except a tinge of frustration from Smoke.

_So you can't tell what he's feeling, but you know we can trust him? _Kagura guessed. Smoke said nothing, simply angling his ears towards Hunny.

_All you get from him is directed at Hunny? _Kagura thought, surprised. Smoke nodded. He didn't usually nod; Kagura had taught him to nod and shake his head instead of using his usual body language, since it was easier for her to understand him that way.

_All right, what about Hunny then? _Kagura asked as Smoke flipped over, letting Kagura rub his belly. There was a long pause, then a tentative, cautious word entered Kagura's mind.

_Un-unreadable. _Kagura smiled slightly and scratched him in his favorite place. _Good boy! You're getting better at using words. _She thought happily. Smoke purred, pleased with himself as he closed his eyes.

_Take a nap; you've earned one. _She thought warmly, stroking him. She was proud that Smoke was learning a few words; it was a huge leap for him. She knew he'd never speak perfectly, but a few key words would help enormously.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru and Kaoru got out of their limo and walked up towards their grand mansion, their heads bent as they talked to each other.

"Mom really said we should go visit aunt Arisa?" Hikaru asked with a grimace. Kaoru nodded sadly. "Well, look at this way." He said. "At least we get out of school for two weeks! And she had horses; that's always a good thing." Kaoru pointed out. Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Horses, but no servants." He muttered with a scowl. "We'll have to serve ourselves." He added.

"There are worse things in life." Kaoru pointed out. "Haruhi always serves herself. And her father." Kaoru said. Hikaru said nothing. He was looking forward to seeing Arisa's horses- but he wasn't sure if he liked being away from civilization for so long.

"She doesn't even have electricity!" Hikaru hissed as they retreated to their rooms. "We'll suffer through it." Kaoru laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura lay awake, staring up at the ceiling. She didn't want to go to sleep just yet; she knew what it would bring.

_Even Sakura wouldn't believe me if I told her what else happens to me since the accident. _She thought grimly.

Every night for the past month, she had been drawn into other people's dreams, never having her own. That was how she'd saved Kaoru; she'd been pulled into his dream and had brought him back out.

_Mostly it's just been Sakura… but for the past week or so I keep entering someone else's dreams… and I don't know who they belong too! _She gritted her teeth with frustration.

Her eyelids began to droop. She was tired; she'd sleep soon, whether she liked it or not. Closing her eyes, she felt that familiar feeling as she was pulled from her own dreams into another's.

Kagura stared around, wondering where she was now. She was standing in a forest, and it was raining.

_Where am I? _She thought, taking a few cautious steps forward. She spotted someone leaning against a tree and stopped dead, praying he didn't see her. She saw him pick up his cell phone and press it to his ear. After a minute or so, he took off running.

_I'd better follow- he might be the one this dream belongs too! _Kagura thought excitedly, taking off after him.

She stayed just behind as the tall redhead entered a town, and she watched him speak to several people, always running from one person to the next. He was looking for something… but what?

_This isn't a dream… this is more like a nightmare. _Kagura realized as she chased the boy out of town. They ran along a dirt path, until he spotted a church. She could sense his hope as he walked toward it and entered; Kagura right behind him.

She hid behind a pew as he walked down the aisle, turning his head from side to side. He was calling someone softly; she couldn't tell what was he saying, or if anyone answered.

Finally, he stopped beside a table. He bent down and carefully drew the tablecloth aside. Kagura held her breath and peered forward, wondering what this boy had been looking for.

But there was nothing under the table. The boy staggered backwards, and this time she could hear his words clearly.

"She should be there… where is she?!" He took off running, out the door, but when Kagura tried to follow the scene around her quivered and was gone, leaving her in utter darkness.

At first she thought the dream was over; but then she heard the boy's voice again, shaking with panic and fear.

"Haruhi! Kaoru, someone! Anyone!" He called desperately. Kagura's heart broke at the utter loneliness in the boy's voice. Whoever he was, he was completely, utterly alone.

_But who is he? _Kagura could feel his name at the tip of her tongue; it was beginning to drive her mad as she fought to figure out his name. Finally, it occurred to her.

"Hikaru!" She exclaimed, sitting bolt upright in bed. Smoke, who had been curled up on her stomach, yowled his irritation and jumped off the bed, stalking out of the room with his tail straight in the air.

"Who?" Sakura muttered, rubbing her eyes as she tried to wake up. "No one. Go back to sleep." Kagura said gently. Sakura yawned and rolled over, obeying her without question.

Kagura stared into the darkness, wishing Smoke had stayed to help her work things out. Hikaru was lonely… why? He had a twin.

_Who is completely in love with Sakura. _She realized, understanding beginning to blossom in her mind.

_So Kaoru's been abandoning him lately… but what about Haruhi? Why was he looking for her? There's definitely something between those two… something I can't figure out._

With a sigh, Kagura lied back down and closed her eyes, hoping that her dreams would answer her questions.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru jumped awake, having heard someone call his name.

He rolled over and looked at Kaoru, but he was sleeping peacefully; he obviously hadn't called him. It had been a female voice anyway.

_Maybe it was part of the nightmare. _He mused. _Did Haruhi call me? _He thought, somewhat hopefully. _Forget it… it was just a dream anyway. _He rolled over again and tried to sleep, but he couldn't get the nightmare out of his mind. It'd terrified him as it echoed his innermost thoughts; that Haruhi didn't love him, and that Kaoru had abandoned him.

_Am I really going to be alone the rest of my life?_

**And so concludes the first chapter! Please let me know what you think; questions, comments, etc. Looking forward to reading your reviews! ;)**

9


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Thanks to the people who've been reviewing! I've been working really hard on this chapter so the more people who review the better! Please review when you're done- it'll motivate me to write the next chapter faster!**

Kagura's eyes drooped from where she lounged on the couch beside Sakura, across from Hikaru and Kaoru.

"You OK Kagura-chan? You look tired." Kaoru said worriedly. "I'm fine." Kagura widened her eyes, trying to look alert. She didn't know why no one had pointed out Hikaru's dark eyes- the bruises underneath his were as dark, if not darker then Kagura's.

_We've been having the same nightmares. _Kagura thought grimly, drawing her fingers through Smoke's fur. He knew about the shared dreams, but he didn't offer any advice on how to stop it, other then to sleep when Hikaru wasn't sleeping.

_And how am I supposed to do that? Call Hikaru and tell him not to sleep tonight so I can? _Kagura thought irritably.

The Third Music Room was quiet, but it wasn't awkward; everyone seemed more tired then usual.

"It's been such a long week." Hikaru groaned, leaning back and closing his eyes, throwing his arm over his eyes.

"I hate exams." Sakura agreed with a sigh. Kagura thanked her lucky stars she didn't have to take them until further notice, since she had only started two days before. She couldn't imagine how exhausted Hikaru must be.

"Lucky us, we get a vacation for the next two weeks." Hikaru muttered, not looking up.

"A vacation?" Sakura echoed, her eyes confused. Kaoru sighed. "Yeah, we have to go to our Aunts house." He muttered, not looking happy about it.

"Lucky. We're going to be trapped here." Kagura groaned. "We wish we didn't have to go." Hikaru sighed, sitting back up. "She doesn't have electricity. It's going to be a snore-fest." He muttered.

"Still more entertaining then school." Sakura and Kagura pointed out in unison. Kagura smiled slightly when they spoke together, realizing how much she'd missed that.

Pictures flashed through her mind of Hikaru and mixed emotions and she blinked, understanding what Smoke was telling her quickly.

_He's just pretending he doesn't want to go? He actually wants to go really badly? _Kagura thought in surprise. More pictures and emotions flooded her brain.

_Ah, I see. He just wants Kaoru all to himself. I get it. _She glanced at Hikaru with a new understanding in her eyes. She understood his want to be alone with his twin for once; even though Sakura had been sticking close to her side lately, when she saw Kaoru and Sakura together she felt a pang of loneliness and betrayal, like her twin was abandoning her.

Pictures flashed through her mind at a quick, almost angry pace.

_I know she loves me; I just can't help feeling this way. _She assured Smoke, stroking him. He twitched his tail, not believing her. He liked Sakura, and didn't tolerate any ill thoughts of her.

_You're such a good cat. _Kagura thought warmly, scratching him behind the ears. Smoke purred softly in response.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru and Kaoru sat in front of the phone, waiting for their aunt to answer.

"Hello?" They both leaned forward and placed the phone on speaker.

"Hello Arisa-chan!" They called in unison. Their aunt had told them to call her that.

"Hello boys! I can't wait to see you in a few days!" She said warmly. Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at one another. "You sure you want to ask this?" Hikaru asked his twin quietly and Kaoru nodded firmly. "You're on your own." He grinned, scooting backwards. Kaoru sighed and turned to the phone.

"Actually I wanted to ask you a question about that." Kaoru said hesitantly. There was a pause on the other line as their aunt waited for him to continue.

"I was wondering… could I maybe bring a friend?" He blurted out finally. "Of course!" Arisa laughed. "Bring as many as you like! My house has been so empty lately, the more the merrier!" She said. "Phew, I was worried you guys were going to cancel!" She exclaimed, laughing again.

"Of course not." Kaoru assured her. "May I ask which of your friends this is? Any of the Host Club?" Arisa asked.

"Nah, the Hosts aren't very big on horses." Hikaru said, coming closer. "Ah, a girlfriend perhaps?" There was more then a hint of a smile in Arisa's voice. Kaoru blushed and Hikaru answered for him.

"Yeah, he can't bear to leave her for two weeks." He grinned and Kaoru shoved him out of the way.

"Ah, Kaoru-kun, it's so good you've made a lady friend." Arisa said. "Now, what about you Hikaru? Anything interesting in your love life lately?" She asked. Hikaru let out the faintest of sighs. "No, nothing." He muttered.

"Aw, that's disappointing. You're such a cute boy Hikaru, and a real gentleman; you'll make a great husband someday." Kaoru snickered and Hikaru punched his shoulder, knocking him over with an audible thud.

"Boys, no fighting." Arisa said sharply and they both froze. "Sorry." They muttered in unison.

"Well, I gotta go feed the horses. It was great hearing from you guys! See you soon!" She hung up before they had a chance to say their goodbyes.

"'Oh Hikaru, you're such a gentleman…'" Kaoru teased and Hikaru stuck his tongue out at him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura and Sakura were lounging on their bed, laughing at a comment Kagura had made about Tamaki's behavior earlier, when Sakura's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered it quickly. Her eyes brightened at once. "Kaoru! Why are you calling this late?" She asked. She listened for a moment, a slow smile stretching across her face. Kagura leaned forward eagerly, trying to hear the conversation but Sakura shooed her away with a grin.

"I'd love to Kaoru! But what about Kagura?" She asked, and Kagura raised her head when Sakura mentioned her.

"I'll ask my mom and Kagura and I'll call you back tomorrow, OK?" she asked. After a moment she blushed lightly and glanced at Kagura. "I love you too. Good night." She hung up the phone.

"What did Kaoru want?" Kagura asked immediately. Sakura grinned. "Remember the vacation he was talking about?" She asked. "Yeah…?" Kagura looked at her twin warily.

"He's invited us!" Sakura nearly squealed. Kagura's eyebrows shot up. "Seriously?" She demanded and Sakura nodded eagerly. "So? Do you want to go?" She asked. "Are you going?" Kagura asked in return, not answering yet. Sakura looked taken aback. "Of course!" She exclaimed. Kagura grinned. "Then I'm in!"

"Great! I'll go ask Mom!" Sakura jumped up and ran out of the room. Smoke hopped up onto her spot of the bed, curling up into a ball and fixing Kagura with a questioning gaze. Kagura laughed and rubbed his head.

"Of course I'll take you with." She grinned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru stood with his arms crossed, taping his foot impatiently.

"They should be here soon." Kaoru said, eyeing his brother's tapping foot. "I know!" Hikaru snapped, and sighed. "Sorry." He muttered. Kaoru nodded and looked at his brother with worried eyes.

"You haven't been sleeping at all lately." He said gently. "What's wrong?" He asked, nor for the first time. "Nothing! I'm fine!" Hikaru growled and Kaoru sighed. "I don't know why you won't tell me. I thought we told each other everything." He said, his eyes hurt. Hikaru sighed again.

"I'm sorry Kaoru. I just think talking about it will make it worse, not better." He explained and Kaoru nodded. "OK. I understand. But if you change your mind, I'm right here." He said. Hikaru smiled slightly. "I know. Thanks Kaoru."

They both turned their heads when they heard the sounds of a car approaching. A long white limo stopped in front of them and Kagura and Sakura got out. Hikaru's eyes narrowed when he saw that Kagura was holding that creepy cat.

_Did she have to bring it? _He thought irritably. As though hearing his thoughts, the cats turned his head slowly towards Hikaru and hissed, baring his teeth menacingly. Hikaru took a step back and Kagura smiled slightly, adjusting her grip on Smoke.

They stood in silence, waiting as the servants placed Kagura and Sakura's bags in the Hitachin limo.

Finally, when everything was loaded, they settled in the limo.

"How long is the ride there?" Kagura asked. "About three or four hours." Kaoru said. Kagura sighed and leaned back in the seat. "Anyone know any good road games?" She asked hopefully. Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at each other, each drawing a blank.

"None." Kaoru admitted and Kagura groaned. She glanced towards Sakura as she scooted towards Kaoru and placed her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. "Wake me up when we get there." Hikaru wished he could have a peaceful sleep but he pushed the thought away, turning to Kagura.

"Why don't you get a purse or something for him?" He asked, nodding towards the cat who glowered at him.

"I can't, because he thinks he looks girly in any of them." Kagura explained. Hikaru stared at her and she returned his stare evenly, never blinking. Finally Hikaru looked away, thinking that this would be a long vacation.

Three hours later, Kaoru and Sakura were both asleep, his head resting on top of hers while she leaned on his shoulder, while Hikaru and Kagura sat in an awkward silence. Hikaru was blasting his iPod, listening to the same song for the third time in a row, while Kagura just stared off into space, her eyes cloudy. Hikaru glanced at her from time to time, wondering what she was thinking.

Suddenly the limo slowed to a stop and Hikaru peered out the window curiously. They were parked in front of a large white house; definitely not a mansion, but roomy enough.

"Guys, wake up. We're here." Hikaru reached over and shook his brother gently. He glanced at the still dazed Kagura and waved his hand in front of her face, snapping his fingers. She blinked and shook her head. "We're here." He explained as her eyes swam into focus.

"Come on; Arisa's not going to wait long." Hikaru said, scrambling out of the limo, Kaoru and Sakura hot on his heels.

"Arisa-chan!" Hikaru exclaimed, speeding up to a jog as he hurried over to his aunt who was running from the front porch. His aunt had short, bobbed blonde hair and friendly brown eyes.

"Hikaru-kun! Kaoru-kun!" She cried, sweeping both boys into a massive hug. She ruffled Hikaru's hair and he laughed, a true grin spreading across his face. He'd missed his aunt- he hadn't seen her for over a year.

"Oh, and who are these lovely ladies?" Arisa asked, pulling back from the twins to look at Sakura and Kagura. They both curtsied.

"I'm Ootari Sakura, and this is Ootari Kagura." Sakura said, nodding to her sister. "It's great to meet you." Arisa said warmly, stepping closer and hugging them both. Their eyes widened with surprise before they hugged her back, sharing an amused glance with Kaoru and Hikaru. They'd warned them that their aunt was a very affectionate person.

"And who's this?" Arisa asked, scratching the cat under his chin. "This is Smoke." Kagura said. Smoke purred softly, his eyes half-closed and Kagura smiled slightly.

"Come on- I'll show you around." Arisa said, leading the way up to the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura looked around the house with interest, Smoke curled around her shoulders, barely awake. He liked Arisa a lot- Kagura was glad of that.

It was a beautiful, old-fashioned house with little furniture and decorations, but the house had a warm, cozy feel.

Kagura noticed the lack of television and computer but she didn't mind; she'd gone without them for a long time.

"This will be your room." Arisa said, pointing to a door on the second floor. "And this will be twins; now I have the ears of a bat so I'll know if there's any comings and goings between the rooms at night." She said with a wink and Sakura and Kaoru's eyes both widened, while Hikaru and Kagura coughed to hide their snickers.

"Can we see the horses now?" Hikaru asked eagerly and Arisa laughed. "Sure! Kagura, will Smoke run away if you leave him the barn? There's quite a few mice springing up and I'd think he'd be useful down there." She said. Kagura sent a mental image of mice to Smoke and licked his chops hungrily.

"I'll think he'll be happy to help." Kagura said with a smile as they left the house, heading towards the large red barn.

Smoke jumped out of Kagura's arms the instant they stepped foot in the warm building. He darted into the shadows, already on the hunt.

Kagura saw Hikaru close his eyes and take a deep breath, and when he reopened his eyes he looked much happier then he'd ever had at school.

As they walked down the aisles, being introduced to every horse, Kagura's mind was being bombarded with thoughts. Most of the horses were speaking with words, but with simple words.

_Pet me!_

_Feed me!  
Over here! Yes me, I bet you have treats!_

Kagura smiled to herself, admiring the individual beauty of each horse as they stretched their noses out, calling out to her as she passed by.

"Can you girls ride?" Arisa asked suddenly, coming to a stop. Sakura and Kagura glanced at each other. "We've never ridden before, but we can try." They said in unison.

"Great! Would you like to go out riding?" She asked eagerly. Kagura smiled. How could she say no?

She and Sakura nodded, and she beamed. "Hikaru, Kaoru, help me get some horses ready; you should remember which ones. You girls can wait outside, so you don't get underfoot." Arisa said, leading the twins away.

As soon as they were outside, Sakura asked what kind of things the horses were saying. Kagura laughed. "Simple things, really. They all want treats and to be petted." She explained and Sakura nodded. "I wish I could talk to animals." She sighed dreamily. Just then, she received an image from Smoke as he decapitated a mouse and she gagged.

"Be careful what you wish for." She grimaced.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru sat deep in the saddle, completely relaxed for the first time in weeks.

_I'm glad we came. _He thought, reaching down to scratch his mount, a bay gelding named "Jupiter" on the withers.

"My land stretches out for miles." Arisa said proudly, sweeping her arm around. Kagura and Sakura stared around from where they sat on their older, bombproof horses. Sakura was riding an old chestnut mare named "Lady", while Kagura sat astride a gray gelding named "Admiral".

They all heard a piercing neigh and the horses all turned to look, their ears pricked towards a spot near the barn that they hadn't passed.

"That's Aiode. He's a rescue horse I bought mainly out of pity; they would have slaughtered him if I hadn't." Arisa said sadly. "He's gorgeous but he hates everyone. I can't get close enough to bring him inside." She explained. "I've only had him for about a week though. He'll settle eventually."

"What does 'Aiode' mean?" Sakura asked, leaning forward in the saddle. "It's Greek for 'singer', right?" Kaoru asked. Arisa beamed at him. "Very good! Yes, I named him that because he 'sang' all night the night I brought him home." She explained.

"Cool." Sakura grinned. "That's about all for the tour; if you want to keep riding with the twins, that's fine, but I've got to make a few phone calls." She said. "I'll be in the house!" She wheeled her mount, a black mare named "Black Magic", and galloped down to the barn.

"You guys want to keep riding?" Hikaru asked, leaning on the saddle horn. "Yeah!" Kagura said eagerly. "Then come on, let's go." Hikaru grinned, nudging Jupiter into a canter.

"Hikaru! They can't go that fast!" Kaoru called after him. "Then you baby sit them!" Hikaru shouted over his shoulder. He urged Jupiter forward, and the Quarter Horse responded eagerly, thundering along at a breakneck pace across a stretch of flat land.

_This is the life. _Hikaru thought happily.

**The ending here's kind of the opposite of the ending for the first chapter, no? But in case you're wondering why I decided Hikaru loves horses, I thought that since he learned how to drive a carriage, a love of horses would make sense. More chapters will be coming soon! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll write!**

6


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club!  
As you read, you'll probably come to the conclusion that I am a horse freak. This conclusion is 100% true. **

Kagura waited until after dinner before finally sneaking out of the house, her eyes focused on one point.

As she drew closer, and her eyes began to adjust to the moonlight, she stopped dead, her breath caught in her throat. The sight in front of her was almost too beautiful to be true.

The white stallion circled the round pen, his mane and tail billowing behind him as he moved in long, graceful strides. Occasionally he would stop to raise his head and let out a long, drawn out neigh.

"Aiode." Kagura breathed, coming closer. The stallion froze at her voice and stood perfectly still, a gleaming white statue that reflected the moonlight so that his white coat seemed even brighter and more pure.

"It's OK boy." She smooched, stopping outside the pen to cross her arms on the fence, resting her chin on top of them. Aiode eyed her, his ears going back.

She sent reassuring pictures to him, grateful that she could communicate with him like no one else. As soon as her thoughts reached him, Aiode's eyes widened and he reared up, his hooves pawing the air as he neighed to the night sky.

Kagura backed away quickly, horrified that she'd frightened him. The stallion charged across the pen, kicking up his heels as he circled at a mad pace.

_Gorgeous, but insane. _Kagura recalled Arisa's words when she'd described him at the dinner table. Aiode neighed again, throwing his head back as he cried to the stars.

"I'm leaving, don't worry." Kagura murmured, backing away more slowly to return to her bedroom and hopefully get some sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru was sitting on the bed, watching the sun rise when Kaoru finally stirred beside him.

"Hikaru? You're up already?" He muttered, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah." Hikaru replied shortly, turning his tired eyes back to the sun. He'd barely slept last night; he'd mostly just sat here, lost in thought as he watched the stars.

"Come on. Let's go get some breakfast." Hikaru said, patting Kaoru's knee as he stood up and stretched, pretending that he'd just woken up.

"All right." Kaoru groaned, getting out of bed and stumbling towards the door.

"Kaoru."

"Yeah?"

Hikaru said nothing, and just tossed him a clean shirt. "You're useless in the morning." He grinned, passing by his blushing twin as he fumbled to get the white shirt on.

Hikaru went downstairs ahead of his twin, and noticed that Kagura and Sakura were already down there.

"Early risers?" He guessed. They nodded, and Hikaru almost instantly noticed Kagura seemed brighter today; the circles under her eyes were less dark.

_At least one of us got a good night's sleep. Why do I keep having the same nightmare? _He wondered, not for the first time. He should have been used to it by now, but it always left him shaken up.

_I'll go riding today. Hopefully that'll tire me out. _He thought, trying to be optimistic as he sat down and silently dug into the plate laid out before him by his aunt. She was a marvelous cook; Hikaru gobbled down the crunchy bacon, warm eggs and fluffy pancakes in record time.

"I'm going to go riding." He announced, standing up as Kaoru sat down.

"Want me to come?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru hesitated. "Nah, you eat your breakfast. You've got a girlfriend to entertain; I'll be fine." He said with a wink as he headed out the door.

"Going out already?" Arisa asked from where she was in the barn, holding coffee cans filled with grain.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get riding." He grinned. "Then take Flash; he's eaten already and he needs to stretch his legs. Remind me to make you two help me put them all out to pasture later." She said, disappearing down the aisle.

Hikaru headed over to Flash's stall, and peered in only to have a nose shoved into his face. He smiled slightly, remembering Flash now. He was like a massive, dun pinto dog.

"Good boy." Hikaru smooched, opening the stall and leading the huge gelding out. There was no need to hold his halter; he trotted ahead to the cross-ties and waited eagerly.

Hikaru laughed and patted his shoulder as he passed on his way to get the tack and brushes to get him ready.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm going to get him to trust me or die trying. _Kagura thought determinedly, walking quickly over to the corral where Aiode circled endlessly.

She sent soothing images and feelings towards Aiode as she climbed over the fence and dropped into his round pen. She looked him straight in the eyes, confident that he would warm up to her.

_I'm here to help you. _She thought, taking a step closer. Aiode took three back, his ears flat against his head.

_I know you're scared, but I promise I won't hurt you. _She assured him. Aiode, who had previously kept his mind completely closed from her, now sent her feelings of intense anger and rage.

He let out a bugling neigh, pawing the ground and giving a half rear, his teeth bared.

_Oh no. _Kagura's eyes widened, finally realizing how stupid she had been. Escape was futile; any movement from her could provoke a charge, and most likely severe injuries, if not death.

"Kagura! What do you think you're doing?!" She glanced over at Sakura's furious shriek as she hurried over to the fence, Kaoru right behind her.

"Don't come in." She kept her voice low and calm. "He'll settle, and then I'll get out." She tried not to look Aiode straight in the eyes.

"Should I go get Arisa?" Kaoru asked anxiously. Kagura shook her head. "No, she'll kill me." She murmured, her eyes fixed on the ground near Aiode, watching his hooves out of the corner of her eye so she would know when he finally charged.

She could see he was tense, shaking his head and baring his teeth, his eyes rolling as he debated whether to charge or not.

She and Aiode both turned when they heard running footsteps. Before she had turned all the way around, a body jumped in front of her, his arms spread out protectively as he stared down Aiode.

"Hikaru-san? What are you doing here?" Kagura asked quietly, trying to mask her relief.

"Saving your stupid little head from getting trampled." Hikaru hissed between gritted teeth. Kagura looked down at the ground, humiliation blooming in her cheeks.

"Now, back away slowly. I'll distract him." Hikaru said quietly, the menace gone from his voice.

"But what you get hurt?" Kagura demanded. "I'll be fine." Hikaru replied. "Now go!" Kagura hesitated before backing away slowly, fully aware of Aiode's eyes on her.

As soon as she was out of the pen, Sakura grabbed her.

"What were you thinking?!" She hissed, shaking her shoulders. She sounded furious, but she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I scared you." She said sincerely. Sakura said nothing, merely engulfing her in a hug.

Kagura broke free and turned to the corral, anxious to see if Hikaru would make it out.

The stallion and the boy faced off, staring at each other as though preparing to fight.

"I hope he makes it out." Kaoru said anxiously. Sakura took his hand and squeezed it while Kagura leaned closer, surprised by the racing of her heart as she watched to see if Hikaru could escape.

Slowly, Hikaru took a step backwards and Aiode snorted, lowering his head as his ears went back even further.

_He's going to charge! _Kagura thought in horror.

Aiode pawed the ground, sending another trumpeting neigh into the air as he reared up. To everyone's shock, Hikaru stared back, lowering his head and bracing his shoulders in an aggressive stance.

_What is he doing?! _Kagura thought wildly. The small crowd of three both gasped when Hikaru lunged forward, running straight towards the stallion.

"Are you crazy?!" Kagura shrieked. But to everyone's surprise, instead of charging back Aiode whirled and galloped away, his eyes alight with fear.

_So he was really just trying to scare us off? _Kagura realized, watching as Aiode circled the corral around Hikaru, shaking his head and bucking occasionally.

Kaoru's eyes widened and he smiled slightly. "Ah, I see what he's doing now." He announced. Both Sakura and Kagura turned to him. "What?" They asked in perfect unison.

"You'll see." Kaoru said simply, relaxing his previously tense form. Kagura shrugged and leaned against the fence, watching Hikaru with curious eyes as Aiode circled him.

Every time Aiode would come closer to Hikaru, Hikaru would stomp firmly in his direction, sending Aiode into a faster gallop.

The circling went on and on, neither of them seeming ready to give in to the other. Finally, Kagura noticed Aiode's ear turn towards Hikaru and his head lower slightly.

She could feel strange emotions rippling off of him; she thought she could feel respect, but she couldn't be sure.

"He's almost done. Watch." Kaoru whispered, his eyes focused on his brother. Aiode's head lowered until his breath sent clouds of dirt up from the ground and he began licking his lips. After a moment, Hikaru relaxed his stance and turned his back on Aiode, standing as still as a statue.

Aiode came to a snorting stop. He stood, trembling slightly, before he took a hesitant step forward. Step by step, he came closer to Hikaru until he stood just behind him, his nose by his shoulder.

As soon as he was there, Hikaru walked forward and Aiode followed just behind. Kagura pressed a hand to her mouth, amazed by the sight of the previously insane stallion following Hikaru calmly around the round pen, his eyes respectful and adoring instead of fearful and angry.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Kaoru murmured, a smile gracing his lips. "Has Hikaru done this before?" Sakura asked in a hushed whisper. Kaoru shook his head. "No, this is his first time, though he's been dying to try it since he first saw Arisa do it." He explained.

"It's called 'join-up'. You see, Hikaru took on the role of a herd leader by chasing Aiode away, until Aiode showed him some respect. Then he allowed Aiode to join his 'herd', so now Aiode should respect him and follow him." Kaoru said. Sakura and Kagura both nodded. "That's amazing." Sakura breathed.

"I can't believe he did that." Kagura agreed as Hikaru and Aiode both came to a stop. Hikaru turned to face Aiode and the stallion promptly rested his forehead against Hikaru's chest, closing his eyes as Hikaru rubbed his ears, smiling slightly.

"Come on, let's go." Kaoru whispered, leading the small, awe-struck group away.

**I think I'll end here for now. Don't worry, I'll update again soon! And yes, I actually did watch someone join-up before- they took this terrified, abused horse and turned her into a calm, loving one. It was amazing. Please review! I've only got one review so far- if I don't get anymore I may not put my next chapter up! (Yes it's a poor threat but I do mean it!)**

**Any and all reviews are appreciated; I'd like to know my story's being read!**

4


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the *cough* TWO reviews. Don't get me wrong I'm very grateful for them, but I can't help but want more! There'll be more chapters to come, so please review!**

Kagura sighed as she stared up at the ceiling. She wasn't looking forward to sleep, though she'd been getting much more of it lately.

_Though poor Hikaru's getting less and less. _She thought sadly. He'd been walking around slowly, as though he were always half-asleep. Whenever she spoke to him, it would take him a while to respond.

_But why does he keep having that nightmare, again and again? _She wondered. Nightmares weren't something you got used to, no matter how many times you had them.

With a resigned, hopeless sigh she closed her eyes, sinking into Hikaru's subconscious.

Kagura watched Hikaru search the town, her heart cracking in pity. He did this every night, as though he hoped he would find whatever he was looking for.

_Maybe if I helped him though… _an idea occurred in her mind and she grinned broadly. It was the perfect plan; she couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it before!

She took off running in the direction of the church, remembering the way. She was well ahead of Hikaru; he was still searching the town.

She entered the church and quietly headed to the table he always came to look underneath, only to find nothing.

_Imagine his surprise when he finds me here. _Kagura grinned as she sat down. _He won't be alone here anymore._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru dragged his feet towards the church; he knew nothing would be there, but he couldn't help but hope that maybe, just maybe, Haruhi would be there.

He walked slowly down the church aisle, turning his head from side to side as he looked around, refusing to let his little flame of hope die just yet.

He stopped in front of the table and took a deep breath before peering under.

"Hi!" He nearly jumped out of skin when Kagura stuck her head out and grinned up at him.

"Kagura?! What are you doing here?" Hikaru asked, too surprised to think clearly.

"I'm here to keep you company! You're always so alone here, so I figured that I should come to you and stop the nightmare." Kagura explained, her eyes shining. Hikaru's heart beat faster at the mention of the ending of this nightmare, but then he felt a wave of confusion.

_How did she know I was having nightmares? _He almost asked, but then he remembered this was a dream; anything could happen.

So, not knowing what else to do, he sat down beside Kagura, grateful for her presence. She sat quietly, twiddling her thumbs and fidgeting slightly. She didn't say anything for a long time, and neither did Hikaru. Deep down, he was terrified if he spoke a word he would break the spell and she would disappear, leaving him in the darkness once again.

"Hey, Hikaru?" She finally said, turning towards him. "Yeah?" Hikaru asked warily. "Why do you keep coming here?" She asked, tilting her head curiously. He smiled slightly, thinking that she looked remarkably like Haruhi, if not cuter.

"I keep coming here because this is where Haruhi should be; right where you're sitting." He explained, a bit irritated that this dream person didn't know everything. Oh well. At least it kept the dream from being boring.

"Oh. But why do you keep looking for her?" She asked, drawing her knees up and resting her head on them, curling her arms around her legs.

"Because I lost her." Hikaru said softly, clenching his fists. "I abandoned her, leaving her alone in the rain." He was glad of the opportunity to speak about this with another person; even though this person wasn't real, it helped him sort out his feelings without embarrassing himself.

"That was pretty low." Kagura said bluntly. Hikaru sighed. "I know. It's just, she was talking to a friend of hers, and I got so jealous I just…" He drew off, rubbing his temples.

"Jealous? Why, do you like her or something?" Kagura asked, obviously surprised. Hikaru sighed and leaned back on his hands.

"I don't just like her." He said softly. "I love her." It felt surprisingly good to say it aloud. And since she was a dream person, she wouldn't be amused or blurt it out to anyone.

"Really?" Kagura's eyes were wide. "Why? She's nice and all, but I never really got to know her well, I guess." She shrugged, and Hikaru thought it was an odd statement from a person in his dreams.

_Dreams aren't supposed to make sense, I guess. _He shrugged mentally. Remembering her question, he sighed.

"I love everything about her… her smile, the way her eyes light up when she gets a good grade, her laugh, the way her hair moves when she turns to look at me…" He stared into space dreamily, a picture of a smiling Haruhi entering his mind.

"You really care about her." Kagura said warmly and Hikaru smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I'd do anything for her, but she doesn't love me back." His smile faded and Kagura placed her hand on his.

"Don't give up! Remember; feelings won't be known until you voice them." She said firmly and Hikaru stared at her. Kaoru had said nearly the exact same thing; and he'd never told him just how much he liked Haruhi.

"Tell me more about her." Kagura said, lying down. Hikaru imitated her, and they both propped their heads up with their hands, their faces mere inches apart.

"Why?" Hikaru asked. "I like how happy you get when you talk about her." Kagura smiled. Hikaru smiled too, and happily plunged into more stories about Haruhi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura twisted her fork as she sat at the breakfast table, staring off into space. She glanced at Hikaru and smiled slightly to herself. He looked much happier today; his eyes were brighter, and he smiled more often.

She had no intentions of telling him that it was really her in his dreams, not just a dream person as he obviously thought. He might stop talking to her then; and she didn't want that at all.

_Oh no. _She thought suddenly, her eyes widening. _Am I falling in love with him?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru and Hikaru sat on their horses, overlooking Arisa's territory. Kaoru was riding Jupiter this time, while Hikaru sat astride Aiode, bareback.

"I still find it amazing you got that horse to let you ride him." Kaoru said, shaking his head and smiling slightly.

"Me too." Hikaru agreed, patting Aiode's neck gently. "He's really taken to you." Kaoru added. "Not sure why though." Hikaru shrugged. "Duh, you're the only one who's really proved you're not going to hurt him since he got here." Kaoru pointed out and Hikaru blinked thoughtfully. That was true.

"So does he not like tack or do you not like tack?" Kaoru asked, eyeing how Hikaru was riding with only a soft cotton hackamore to guide the stallion.

"Both. I like this way better; you can feel the horse more." Hikaru explained. "Good thing you've got great balance." Kaoru pointed out. Hikaru nodded fervently. "He's still not completely comfortable; he bucks now and then." He said.

"Arisa still thinks you slipped something in his feed." Kaoru said with a laugh. Hikaru grinned too. "She's just jealous."

"We all are. We're all playing cowboy on our little ponies while you tame a wild stallion." Kaoru said. "Showoff." He added with a grin.

"Race you home?" Hikaru asked abruptly, turning Aiode around. "You're on!" Kaoru grinned, urging Jupiter on before Hikaru could call the start.

"Hey! No fair!" Hikaru cried, nudging Aiode. The stallion needed little encouragement; he leaped after Jupiter with his ears pricked forward, barely putting any effort into his stride as he easily swept past Kaoru.

As soon as he was past Kaoru though, he slowed his pace dramatically, looking over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Hikaru hissed, trying to get Aiode to speed up but the stallion snorted and shook his head, slowing to a complete halt.

As Jupiter caught up Aiode sped up again, staying right beside the slightly larger gelding.

"Guess he doesn't like being alone." Kaoru grinned, slowing down his horse.

"Guess not." Hikaru agreed. He guessed that since Aiode'd been alone for so long, kept in the round pen, he'd missed being around other horses.

As they approached the barn, Aiode pricked up his ears and sped up, pulling on the reins.

"I think he knows it's dinnertime." Hikaru grinned, slipping off Aiode and leading him the rest of the way to the barn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura and Hikaru stepped outside the church, looking around cautiously.

"Remember, Hikaru." Kagura said softly. "This is your dream; you hold the power here." She reminded him. Hikaru closed his eyes and Kagura held her breath, hoping the rain would let up. It'd been her idea to have him try to change the dream; they'd both gotten bored with the church.

Suddenly the scene around them quivered and Kagura's eyes widened as she found herself on a beautiful beach, staring at multicolored waters as the sun sank behind them. She looked down and saw she was wearing a cute, short pink sundress.

"Hikaru, what am I wearing?" She demanded, scowling at the frilliness. "Just an experiment." Hikaru grinned. "Apparently I can change you too." Kagura's eyes widened with shock. This was something she hadn't expected.

"Wait, since you're technically not a real person, I can change who you are, can't I?" He asked. Kagura bit her lip. She wasn't sure she liked the idea of him messing with her appearance, but hey, whatever made him happy.

"I guess." She shrugged and immediately she felt different. She felt more delicate, and her hair was much shorter.

"Maybe I should change the hair." Hikaru said thoughtfully. Her hair grew longer, down past her shoulders.

"Hikaru…" She said warily, and pressed a hand to her lips. That voice wasn't hers. Hikaru grinned down at her. "In case you didn't guess, I changed you to Haruhi." He said triumphantly. Kagura blushed slightly at the longing look he gave her.

"I've never seen Haruhi really blush before." He murmured, drawing a finger down her cheek and she shivered. He smiled. "That's cute too. You know, you're almost better then the real Haruhi." He said with a laugh.

"Because you know what I can't do with the real Haruhi?"

"What's that?"

"This."

Hikaru leaned forward and kissed her.

Kagura's eyes flew wide with shock at the electricity that flared up in her at his touch, but her eyes soon drifted shut and she curled her arms around his neck, kissing him back with everything she had.

_Maybe pretending to be Haruhi isn't so bad…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru awoke the next morning with a goofy grin plastered on his face. Kaoru, who'd woken up first, glanced at him and smiled.

"Good dream?" He asked, stretching. Hikaru nodded as he sat up. "The best." He groaned as he stretched his arms above his head.

"That's good to hear. What was it about?" Kaoru asked curiously. Hikaru smiled, remembering. "Haruhi." He admitted, and Kaoru laughed. "I should have guessed." He grinned. "Well, it's great to know your nightmares are gone." Kaoru said, standing up as he went to go find a shirt.

_I guess my nightmares are gone now. Thanks to you, Kagura._

**Gomen for maybe paying a bit too much attention to the horses; that's why I kept this chapter short, because I had to delete a bunch of stuff about the horses. I repeat; gomen! I tried my hardest- please let me know if I did too much with the horses; I've just fallen in love with Aiode. Whoops, there I go again, rambling on and on. I'll shut up now and let you review.**

5


	5. Chapter 5

**A big thanks goes out to KinKitsune01, the only person who reviewed so far! Thanks for the reviews; they're the main reason I bothered putting this chapter up! Well, enough of the mushy thanks, let's get back to the story!**

Kagura was getting more then a little tired of pretending to be Haruhi.

For the past five days, her nights had revolved around her entering Hikaru's dreams and acting like Haruhi, all to keep Hikaru entertained.

And she just couldn't take it much longer.

She was falling deeper and deeper in love with him; that much was true. So who could blame her for wanting him to love _her _for who she was, not who she acted like.

_I'm going to do it. _She thought determinedly one night, as she lay in bed. _I'm going to break it to him that I'm not Haruhi._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru closed his eyes almost eagerly, anxious to retreat to his dream world.

He reopened them to find he was on the beach, where he usually took Haruhi.

"Haruhi? You here?" He called, looking around. There was a pause, then Kagura slipped out from behind a rock. He fought down his irritation. Why did Haruhi always have to show up as Kagura first?

"Ah, there you are." He said, walking closer. Kagura held up her hand. "Wait, Hikaru there's something I've gotta say first." She said. Hikaru froze, looking at her curiously.

"I'm not Haruhi." She said. Hikaru blinked. "Well, of course not. You're just a dream person." He stated the fact, annoyed with the incompetence of these dream people.

"No, I'm not a dream person. I'm the real Kagura." She tried again. Hikaru snorted. "Yeah, and I'm the queen of England!" Kagura rolled her eyes.

"Will you just listen to me?" She snapped. "Ever since the accident, I've been doing this almost every night. I can't help it, but I always find myself in your dream. Every. Night." She sounded exasperated.

Hikaru turned and walked away, fed up with this dream. He closed his eyes, willing her to just go away and let him dream in peace. But when he opened them, she was standing in front of him, her hands on her hips.

"You may not believe me now, but tomorrow when I tell you every little detail about your dreams for the past few weeks, you'll believe me." She warned him before she turned and walked away.

"Kagura! Wait up!" Hikaru was suddenly terrified he'd be trapped here again. But as he stepped towards her, she faded away, and he was left behind in utter blackness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura sat up in bed the next morning, startled over last night's events. After she'd walked away from Hikaru, she'd been cast out of his dream, finally having her own for once.

_But of course it centered around him. _She thought irritably, rubbing her eyes. Still, she was better rested then usual, so she hopped out of bed and dressed quickly, eager to prove to Hikaru that it really was her that visited him every night.

She hurried downstairs, not too surprised to find that Hikaru and Kaoru were already eating.

"Good morning Kagura-chan!" Kaoru and Hikaru greeted her as she sat down. "Sakura still asleep?" Kaoru guessed and Kagura nodded.

"Get a good night's sleep last night?" Kagura asked, dishing herself a plate. They both nodded. "You?" Kaoru asked, taking a sip of orange juice.

"Yes. What about you, Hikaru? Have any _strange _dreams last night?" She asked, turning to Hikaru. "No…" Hikaru said, confused. Kagura pressed on.

"You sure? No _unexpected _visitors?" She tried again. Hikaru's eyes widened slightly, and he said nothing.

Kagura, satisfied he believed her, happily went back to her meal.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they were done eating, Hikaru grabbed Kagura and dragged her outside.

"You've been lying to me all this time?" He hissed, glaring at her. She glared back. "I wanted to make your nightmares stop; is that so wrong?" She demanded.

"It is when you pretend to be someone you're not!" He fumed. Kagura narrowed her eyes. "I never pretended to be anyone! You are so obsessed with Haruhi that you turn me into her every night, but you can't bring yourself to tell her how you feel!" She snapped. Hikaru flinched.

"You know what I said." He whispered. "You _know _how much I care about her! And how she's pretty much rejected me every time I try to talk to her about that!" He spat, fury replacing the hurt she'd caused him.

"Haruhi is _clueless. _You'll have to spell things out for her!" Kagura exclaimed. Hikaru glowered at her.

"Don't call Haruhi clueless." He growled.

"It's the truth." Kagura retorted. Hikaru's temper snapped.

"It's also the truth that you are a nosy little liar!" He spat. Kagura's eyes flashed. "I never lied and it's certainly not my fault I'm dragged into your stupid dreams every night!" She screamed.

"You know what, I'm done with you. Good bye Hikaru; you're on your own every night from now on. Have fun looking for Haruhi every night." She spun on one heel and stalked away into the house.

Hikaru watched her go, his rage dying away to leave only pain. He buried his face in his hands.

_Why do I have to chase away everyone who tries to help me?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura lay curled under the covers, clutching a pillow to her chest. Though she tried hard not to let it happen, a sob would escape her every few moments.

Hikaru's stinging words ran through her mind repeatedly, hurting every time they passed.

_I just wanted to help him. _She thought, wiping her tears on her sleeve. She heard the door open and quick footsteps.

"Kagura?" Sakura's voice was sharp with surprise. "Are you OK?" When Kagura looked up and Sakura saw her red, puffy face she silently got into the bed beside her and held her close, rubbing her back as Kagura told her everything; how she found herself in Hikaru's dreams, how she'd helped him, his utter rejection of her when she revealed it was really her in his dreams every night.

Sakura listened in silence, holding her close and letting Kagura pour her heart out to her.

"I'm so sorry Kagura." She murmured when Kagura lapsed into silence, unable to even cry any more.

"I thought Kaoru didn't love me once; it nearly killed me." She said quietly and Kagura's eyes flashed. She knew everything about what had happened when Hikaru had told Sakura about the game. Hikaru had even dreamed about it once, and she knew how much he regretted it.

"But he really does love me. And I'm starting to think Hikaru loves you too; he just doesn't know how to express it." Kagura looked up at her, hope threatening to engulf her.

"Really?" She said excitedly. "I'm not sure." Sakura admitted, and Kagura's heart sank.

"But Kaoru would know for sure." Sakura added hastily. "Want me to go ask him?" She asked. Kagura hesitated, and then nodded. "OK! I'll be back in a bit! He's out with the horses I think." She said, jumping off the bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaoru!" Sakura called, striding quickly into the barn. Kaoru, who was grooming Lady, looked up.

"Can I ask you something? About Hikaru?" Sakura asked, coming closer. "Of course." Kaoru looked surprised she had to ask.

"Do you think he likes Kagura?" She blurted out. Kaoru blinked, his eyes thoughtful as he leaned against Lady.

"Huh, never really thought about it before." He said thoughtfully. "He's so preoccupied with… someone else that I never thought he'd look at another girl." Sakura blinked, wishing she knew who this "someone else" was, but felt it was a secret Kaoru would never tell, not even to her.

Kaoru closed his eyes, as though replaying memories of Hikaru in his mind. Sakura stood in silence, wishing he'd hurry.

"Maybe." Kaoru finally announced, opening his eyes. "Maybe?" Sakura echoed. "I need a yes or no answer!" She said impatiently, pacing back and forth.

"Why?" Kaoru asked warily. Sakura glared at him and understanding dawned in his eyes.

"Ah, I see." He said. "Kagura likes him?" He guessed. Sakura sighed. "More like loves him! She's just now stopped crying after what Hikaru said to her." She fumed, anger flaring up at her at Hikaru.

"What did Hikaru say?" Kaoru demanded. Sakura hesitated, not knowing how to tell him without explaining about Kagura's ability.

"It's a long story." She finally said carefully and Kaoru nodded. "Well, I can't really give you a yes or no answer." He admitted. "I'm sorry, but I'd probably have to ask him about her; see what he says and stuff." He shrugged. "Where is he, anyway?" Kaoru asked. Sakura blinked. "I don't know." She admitted. "Probably out with Aoide." Kaoru snorted, returning to his grooming.

"I'll go tell Kagura what you said." Sakura said, stepping forward to give Kaoru a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura and Sakura were both silent as they lay in their bed, both watching the rain patter against the windows. Every time the lightning flashed and the thunder rumbled, a thrill went through Kagura; she loved thunderstorms. They were exhilarating.

"Wonder how long we'll have to wait before Hikaru figures out he likes you?" Sakura thought aloud and Kagura shrugged. She was trying hard not to think about him; instead, she thought about the rain.

_Haruhi's afraid of thunder. Hikaru told me that, in a dream. _She thought. She scowled when his name crossed her mind.

"Hear that?" Sakura asked suddenly, sitting up. Kagura raised her head as Sakura hopped off the bed. She listened, then she heard it; a soft, but urgent scratching.

"Open the door." Kagura demanded and Sakura obeyed. Instantly a very wet Smoke pelted in, a soggy grey blur as he streaked across the room and onto Kagura's lap.

"Smoke! Stop that!" She laughed, pushing him down but he stayed, pawing urgently at her chest and yowling.

"Is he hurt?" Sakura asked anxiously, coming closer. Smoke's thoughts were coming at her too fast; she couldn't understand him. "No, he's scared about something." Kagura said, wrinkling her brow. "Smoke, are you scared of thunder?" She asked. She was speaking aloud for Sakura's benefit; she repeated the question in her mind and Smoke shook his head vigorously.

"No? Then what is it?" She asked. Sakura laughed nervously. "This is kinda like Lassie." She pointed out but Kagura didn't smile; she was too worried by Smoke's fear.

Pictures flashed through her mind; Smoke, leaving the barn, and hearing a horse go out. He turned to look and saw Aoide, looking nervous, with Hikaru on his back as they headed away.

Smoke sent more images on lightning and the sound of thunder into her head, along with Aoide.

_Smoke, are you saying Aoide's scared of thunder and lightning? _She finally realized. Smoke nodded excitedly and Kagura's eyes widened.

"What'd he say?" Sakura demanded. "Aoide's scared of thunder and lightning." Kagura explained. "So? He's in the barn; he'll be fine." Sakura said, confused. Kagura shook her head.

"No, Hikaru took him out; if Aoide spooked, he could have hurt Hikaru; I've got to go after him." She tore out of the room, Sakura calling after her, but she was deaf and blind to everything.

After what seemed like forever, Kagura had Admiral tacked and out of the barn.

_Do you know where Aoide went? _She asked the horse and he snorted. _Yes. They always follow the same route. _He explained. Kagura nodded; Admiral was an older, very intelligent horse; he didn't need pictures or sounds.

_Can you gallop in this weather or should we take it slow? _She asked and he let out a snorting laugh.

_I may be old, but I can still run. _He leaped into a gallop. _Question is, can you hold on? _Kagura gritted her teeth and hung on with all she had has Admiral thundered along, her mane whipping into her eyes as she fought to stay on.

_Stay calm; I won't let you fall. _Admiral assured her, and Kagura relaxed slightly. She was terrified of this mad pace and the muddy ground; if they fell, Hikaru wouldn't get help.

_You could die any minute and you're worried over him? _She berated herself with a roll of her eyes. Still, it was true and she urged Admiral still faster.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru stroked Aoide's neck soothingly, trying to calm the nervous stallion.

"It's all right." He murmured. "Just a little flash and noise. You'll be fine." He said, trying once again to steer the stallion back home. But he snorted at the slightest touch and shook his head, giving a little half rear at the sound of his voice.

"Come on, we've got to get you home." Hikaru pulled the reins toward his knee, forcing Aoide to circle, keeping him from rearing.

When he seemed to calm down a bit, he turned him towards home and tried again to nudge him forward. Aoide seemed as though he were about to oblige, when a particularily bright flash of lightning dazzled his eyes and thunder boomed in his ears.

He reared up high with a shrill neigh, too terrified to think clearly. Hikaru leaned forward, trying to push him back down but the lightning came again and Aoide jumped, losing his balance.

With a wild neigh, both horse and ride toppled over backwards.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I can hear Aoide! He's not far! _Admiral announced, speeding up. Kagura breathed a sigh of relief that they were finally getting closer.

_There! Oh no. _Admiral's gladness at finding his target suddenly turned to horror. He came to a snorting stop and Kagura jumped off of him, running straight towards the rider less stallion.

He backed away from her, his eyes wild but she grabbed his bridle firmly.

_Where's Hikaru? _She demanded. Aoide snorted fearfully. _Fell. Ground. Sorry. _He had a limited vocabulary, but Kagura could understand him.

_Where? _She tightened her grip on his reins and he snorted. _Stone. Tree. Away back. _He explained. Kagura gritted her teeth in frustration, asking him for pictures instead. Aoide happily obliged, sending her images of, sure enough, a tall oak tree and a large boulder.

_Admiral, can you take me there? _She asked and the old horse nodded. _It's not far. This way. _He said, trotting away. Kagura chased after, and after a moment Aoide followed, his head low and his eyes ashamed.

_I found him. _Admiral thought, speeding up. Kagura chased after him, her breath caught in her throat. When she finally caught up to see Hikaru, she gasped.

Hikaru was laying perfectly still, his eyes closed. He didn't seem to be breathing. Kagura ran so fast she slipped and fell beside him, but she ignored the pain in her knees as she pressed her fingers to his neck, checking for a pulse. It was there, strong and steady and she exhaled with relief.

"Hikaru?" She asked, shaking him gently. She tapped his face and he blinked, his eyes opening slowly.

"Kagura?" He groaned, trying to move but his hands flew to his head. "My head." He moaned, closing his eyes again.

"You must have hit your head when you fell off Aoide." She reasoned. "Come on; we've gotta get you home." She reached her arms down and helped him into a sitting position.

But as she tried to lift him up he cried out in pain and tightened his hold on her so that she nearly choked.

"Hikaru? What the…" She tried to ask him what was wrong but he reached down and touched his left ankle and flinched.

"Crap, I think it's broken." He groaned. Kagura sighed. So much for walking him home.

"Admiral! Can you carry us?" She called over her shoulder, and Hikaru snorted. "So you can invade people's dreams _and _talk to animals?" He sneered slightly and Kagura glared at him. "Yes I can, as a matter of fact." She sniffed. Hikaru rolled his eyes.

Admiral nickered and came up to her. _I can carry both of you; but how is he going to get on? _He asked. Kagura thought for a moment, and then an idea occurred to her.

"Admiral, can you lay down so he can get on?" She asked him hopefully. "Yeah, he's going to just lie in the mud like an obedient little dog." Hikaru said sarcastically but Kagura ignored him. Admiral stepped closer to them then dropped to his knees, and with a grunt, all the way to his belly.

"Thanks!" She beamed, sticking her tongue out at the wide-eyed Hikaru. "You really can talk to animals." He breathed as she helped him hobble to Admiral.

_He'd better ride in front; you'll have to hold onto him, since he can't grip very well with that ankle. Besides, if he falls unconscious because of his head, he'd fall right off if he was behind you. _Admiral pointed out, and Kagura nodded.

"Good point." She agreed, helping Hikaru into the saddle. She pushed him gently to the front and sat behind him.

"Hey, what are you…" He trailed off when she wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his shoulder, her cheek pressed against his.

"Admiral said to do this; that way you don't have to grip too hard and I can still see and steer." She explained. Hikaru didn't object, and simply clung on as Admiral climbed to his feet.

"What about Aoide?" He demanded as they began walking. "I'll call him and tell him to follow us." Kagura said. She raised her head and peered at the silver stallion, calling to him. He pricked his ears and trotted closer.

She snatched his reins and looped them over the saddle horn. He snorted and tossed his head as thunder clapped overhead, his ears going back.

_It's OK Aoide. Thunder and lightning can't hurt you. _She assured the nervous horse as he pranced beside Captain, tossing his head up occasionally.

"Hikaru? Stay alert, OK?" She nudged him, since his head was lolling back. His eyes snapped open and he shook his head, obviously fighting to stay awake.

"We'll be there soon. Admiral, can you go a bit faster?" She asked hopefully, and Admiral sighed. _You're killing me here. _He lengthened his stride into a trot and Hikaru bounced in front of her. He didn't say anything, but his teeth were clenched and he winced every few strides.

_Admiral, slow back down please. I think this is hurting him. _Kagura said, glancing worriedly at Hikaru.

_That's what I thought. Well, my old bones certainly don't mind slowing the pace. _He snorted, slowing back down. Hikaru sighed with relief and his head went back again, his eyes closing.

"Hikaru? Stay awake!" Kagura said sharply, but Hikaru didn't respond.

_He's out cold. _She thought with a sigh. _Well, at least we'll be there soon._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru awoke slowly, each sense awakening one by one. First, smell. He could smell a sharp, too clean ammonia smell; he guessed he was probably in a hospital. Then, touch. He was on rather scratchy sheets, at least compared to his silk ones back home, and his ankle, previously throbbing with pain, felt as though there were a bandage wrapped tightly around it.

Finally, he could hear. He didn't understand what he heard. He could only hear giggling and laughs. Then, words began to reveal themselves.

"Guys, you shouldn't be doing this. He is unconscious after all." That was Kaoru's voice, but under the reprimand he sounded like he was holding back a snicker.

"Oh come on Kaoru lighten up! This is priceless!" That was Kagura. He could hear more giggling, but he couldn't identify the voices. He heard the click of a camera and a stab of horror washed over him. What had they done to him?!  
His eyes snapped open just as the camera flashed again. He glowered at Kagura, the one holding the camera.

"You're finally up!" Kaoru said, a broad grin on his face. "Why are you all laughing and taking pictures?" He demanded and they all laughed. Hearing all the laughter, he looked past Kagura and Kaoru to see Tamaki, Haruhi, Mori, Hunny, Sakura, and even Kyouya were all there.

"You didn't notice?" Kagura asked in surprise. "You have a new friend." She pointed at him and he tried to raise his head to make a sharp retort, when he felt a soft, rather heavy presence on his head.

"What the… what kind of stupid hat did you put on me?" He demanded, reaching up to pat the soft, warm hat as he tried to rip it off.

"It's not a hat!" Kagura snickered as Hikaru finally removed the hat, with both hands needed, and stared into the sleepy blue eyes of none other then Smoke.

"Why was he…?" He trailed off, looking questionably at Kagura, who simply grinned. "He thought your head was warm, and he was sleepy. I left him alone and he curled up on your head." She laughed and waved her cell phone. "And I've got some great pictures of it." She said proudly. "Including the one where you're both awake and looking straight at the camera; priceless!" She chortled and the others all laughed, except for Kyouya and Mori of course.

"The doctors said you can be discharged today." Kaoru added. "Though vacation's over for us." He said sadly. "Why?" Hikaru demanded. "Arisa said you'd be no use hobbling around, getting underfoot." Kagura said and Hikaru smiled slightly. That was something she'd say.

"Come on; there's a wheelchair right here and we can just go home and say goodbye to Arisa; she's at home." Kaoru said, pushing a wheelchair towards the bed.

"Well, we don't disturb you any longer. Come Haruhi! I saw a big glass box filled with candy; you must tell me what it is!" Tamaki cried, dragging her away. Hikaru watched her go, trying to hide his longing. Seeing Kagura's hard gaze, he realized he hadn't hid it too well.

"Bye Hika-chan! Get better!" Hunny waved as Mori carried him out on his shoulders. Sakura and Kyouya left with a nod, leaving on Kaoru and Kagura.

Kagura bounded over and picked up Smoke, placing him on her shoulders. "See you." She waved, walking out of the room with the grey cat curled around her neck.

"They allow cats in hospitals now?" Hikaru asked in surprise and Kaoru laughed. "Not really, but who can argue with Kyouya?" He pointed out, helping Hikaru into the wheelchair and pushing him out.

"No one." Hikaru laughed as they headed down the hall and to the main office to sign out.

"We'll be home soon." Kaoru promised him after signing him out and heading out to where their limo waiting.

_Home. _For once, it didn't sound very promising.

**Boy, this was a long chapter! I'm surprise I made it this long; this is rather out of character for me. But yeah I'll try to update soon; and please update! **

9


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEASE READ: Thanks to the new reviewers! Also, I STRONGLY encourage you read the prequel, "A Fresh Start", since it takes place before this story begins. It'll explain any confusing things you notice between Sakura and Kaoru :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura tapped one foot crossly as she sat at Mori and Hunny's table. She was more then fed up with the brotherly love act; as a twin, it creeped her out more then most other people.

Smoke lay curled in her lap, sleeping peacefully as she drew her fingers through his fur absentmindedly as she scanned the room.

Sakura was, as usual, at Hikaru's and Kaoru's table. _ Where else would she be? _Kagura thought, somewhat bitterly. Sakura hadn't glanced in her direction once; her eyes were fixed on Kaoru.

_Sakura's found her happily ever after. _Kagura thought with a sigh. Her eyes strayed to Hikaru, who wasn't paying any attention to her. _But where's mine?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru was definitely milking the sprained ankle for all it was worth.

He and Kaoru regaled the clients with the story of his accident (they made it sound heroic, somehow) and it always ended with the brotherly love act.

Hikaru had refused crutches; they were uncomfortable and, he wouldn't admit it, he kept falling in them. So he sat in a wheelchair. This was his third wheelchair; he'd broken the other two by racing Kaoru to class in them and smashing into desks.

_So now Kaoru's got to wheel me around since Mom won't let me have another electric one. _He thought with a scowl. That reminded him. Kaoru had to stay after the Host Club today and meet with his math teacher; his grades were slipping again.

He wondered who he'd get to wheel him around with Kaoru gone; he didn't like pushing himself around; it made his arms ache.

_So who will the lucky girl be… _he wondered, tapping his chin as he scanned the room for a likely candidate. His clients would trample each other for a chance to push him around, so they were out. He didn't want to cause a riot. He looked at Haruhi hopefully.

_Maybe she'll do it! _

After the Host Club ended he had Kaoru ask Haruhi for him; he was too chicken to do it himself. He watched his twin go, then switched his gaze to Haruhi. He gauged her reactions carefully; a smile as he greeted her, then an annoyed roll of her eyes. Finally, she nodded and walked over to him.

"Kaoru asked me to wheel you to your limo." Haruhi said, grabbing the back of the chair.

"Thanks Haruhi." He said, leaning back in his chair, hoping to catch a whiff of her girly scent.

"You're heavy." She grunted as she pushed him down the hallway, and he glanced back at her, suddenly wishing he had just wheeled himself. She was just a girl, after all.

Still, he would take any chance at being alone with her.

Wait, he _was _alone with her.

"_Feelings will never be known until you voice them." _He recalled both Kaoru and Kagura's words clearly. His heart hammered in his chest as he wondered frantically what to say.

_This is your chance! Just tell her! You've got nothing to lose, and everything to gain! _He took a deep breath and asked Haruhi to stop. She did and looked down at him curiously.

"Haruhi, I need to tell you something." He took a deep, steadying breath. His hands felt shaky and sweaty; he hurriedly clasped them together to hide the tremors from her.

"Hikaru, are you sick or something?" Haruhi asked worriedly, pressing the back of her hand to his forehead. He closed his eyes at her brief touch, soaking in the softness of her hand.

"No, I'm fine." His eyes snapped open. "Haruhi, I just want to say I… I…" He couldn't finish his sentence and he stared down at his hands.

_Darn it, why does she have to confuse me so much?! I always know what to say to other girls; why should she be any different?_

"Go ahead, spit it out." Haruhi smiled slightly at his nervousness. Hikaru thought he was going to explode.

"I love you!" He blurted out, then his hands flew to his mouth, shocked and horrified by what had just come out.

_You idiot! That wasn't the right way to put it! Now she's going to think you're a loose lipped fool! _

Haruhi stared at him, her eyes wide with shock. Hikaru held his breath, waiting for her response.

"Hikaru… I'm sorry, but I only like you as a friend." She finally said, her eyes and voice gentle and regretful. Hikaru's face was deep red as he nodded. "OK. Forget I said anything." He muttered, fighting the urge to either kill himself for admitting it or crying over her rejection.

_You're a Hitachiin! Hitachiin's don't cry! _He told himself repeatedly as Haruhi went back to push him.

"No, I'll do it." Hikaru snapped, grabbing the wheels and pushing himself forward. Haruhi said nothing, and she didn't come after him as he wheeled himself down the hall, wanting to be as far away from her as he possibly could.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura looked around the stark blackness and sighed. Looked like Hikaru's nightmares were back.

_But why didn't he look for Haruhi first? _She wondered, looking around for Hikaru. She spotted him sitting in the center of the blackness, his arms curled around his legs, hugging his knees to his chest.

"Hikaru?" Kagura called cautiously, stepping closer. He raised his head and stared at her.

"She doesn't love me." He said bleakly. Kagura looked at him in horror. "You told her?" She asked gently, sitting down beside him. He nodded.

"Yeah. She just wants to be friends." He said weakly, his voice shaking. "Oh, Hikaru, I'm so sorry." She murmured, wrapping an arm around him. He put his head on her shoulder and let out a long sigh.

"Now what am I going to do?" He wondered aloud. "Learn to love again. There are other girls out there." Kagura said. Hikaru sighed again. "But there's only one Haruhi." He muttered.

"Trust me. You'll find another girl, one you'll love just as much, if not more." Kagura murmured, rubbing his back soothingly.

"And she'll love you back, with everything she has. You don't deserve anything less." She said quietly. Hikaru smiled up at her. "Thank you, Kagura." He said gratefully before putting his head back on her shoulder. Kagura sweat dropped. In girl code, she couldn't have been clearer about her feelings for him. In guy code, however, she probably couldn't have been anymore vague.

_Stupid boys. _She thought with a scowl. She couldn't really blame him though. His mind was probably still on Haruhi.

_Poor guy. _She thought sadly. Rejection from the one you loved was probably the worst pain there was.

_He'll get over it in time. And when that day comes, I'll be right here waiting._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, when the alarm blared in his ears Hikaru rolled over and buried his head under the pillow.

"Hikaru… time for school…" Kaoru muttered sleepily, making an effort to get up. "I'm sick." Hikaru groaned. Kaoru took the pillow off his face and pressed the back of his hand to Hikaru's forehead.

"You don't feel warm." Kaoru said, looking down at his twin. Hikaru stared up at him. "Just tell Mom and Dad I'm sick, please?" He begged. Kaoru sighed. "The Lord won't be happy with you." Kaoru warned, getting up.

"I know. Make up some sob story of how I fell down the stairs or something. Make him feel bad so he won't be mad." Hikaru suggested before he rolled over and went back to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura waited patiently until the Host Club before finally approaching Kaoru.

"Where's Hikaru?" She asked as she sat as his table, taking a bite of a piece of chocolate cake.

"His ankle was bothering him a lot this morning so he stayed home." Kaoru explained. Kagura narrowed her eyes. He was obviously lying; was she the only one who noticed that?  
Smoke swished his tail, indicating he had noticed too and she scratched him behind the ears, sighing softly. Obviously Hikaru was playing hooky; he was avoiding Haruhi.

_Avoiding your problems isn't going to make them go away. _She thought irritably. That was Kagura's style; she confronted her problems head-on. She despised people who avoided them to make things easier.

Smoke fixed a piercing eye on her and she mentally rolled her eyes. Yes, she was being a bit of a hypocrite since she still hadn't told Hikaru how she felt.

_But that wouldn't solve anything. _She thought briskly. _He's still in love with Haruhi; that'd only make things worse. _She decided. Smoke blinked and looked away, still unconvinced.

_I'll have my chance with him… someday, but not today._

**The next chapter will be up soon! Please review; the more reviews, the faster I'll write!**

4


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter! Quick, eh? I'm surprised it's made it this far, to be honest! If you read my last story you know it was only 3 chapters…**

**So yeah, I'm kinda shocked it's so long! Since the last chapter was so sad, I figured a happy chapter was needed! No dramatic rescues here- mainly happy fluff! Yay for happiness! xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club! If I did Hikaru and Haruhi would be together…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hikaru-san? You have a visitor." Hikaru opened one eye sleepily and stared at the twin maids.

"Don't you mean _we _have a visitor?" He questioned, sitting up. They shook their heads. "No, she only asked for you. But she asked us to give this to you Kaoru-san." They handed a neatly folded piece of paper to Kaoru, who opened it immediately. He read it quickly then blushed lightly, shoving it in his pocket.

"What'd it say?" Hikaru asked eagerly but Kaoru zipped his lips and grinned. Hikaru rolled his eyes and got out of bed and limped over to find a shirt.

"She will be waiting for you in the parlor." The maids bowed and left the twins to dress while Hikaru tried to figure out who it could be waiting for him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura tapped her foot impatiently as she waited in the parlor for Hikaru.

_Hope Kaoru liked Sakura's note. _She thought with a little smirk. She glanced up the stairs and saw Hikaru leaning on the rail as he took slow, careful steps downstairs.

_Well at least he's not in that stupid wheelchair- it's just a sprained ankle! _She thought, straightening up as he approached her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, somewhat rudely. Kagura regarded him with amusement.

"I come all this way and that's the greeting I get?" She smirked and Hikaru rolled his eyes. "If you needed to tell me something couldn't you have waited till tonight?" He muttered irritably.

"I'm not here to tell you something. I'm here to take you somewhere!" She crowed happily. Hikaru glared at her. "I don't want to go anywhere." He growled. Kagura rolled her eyes.

"Hikaru, it's Saturday! You can't be cooped up in this stuffy old mansion all weekend!" She exclaimed. More gently, she added, "You need to get over Haruhi." Hikaru's eyes flashed.

"I'm fine! I don't care about her anymore!" He snapped. She looked at him coolly. "Liar." She said calmly. "Now come on; we're going to cheer you up." She grabbed his hand and led him out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru leaned on Kagura, a bit more then necessary as she led him along. She'd made him wear a blindfold, so he had no idea where they were.

"Shh! Be quiet you'll ruin the surprise!" Kagura snapped suddenly and Hikaru jumped, suddenly worried there were other people here. He put a bit more weight on his own legs, wondering why his feet kept slipping around like he couldn't get a grip.

"If this is a surprise party I'll kill you." He warned her. Kagura snickered. "It's not, trust me." She said, coming to a halt.

"Now, come here." She took his hand and held it up. "What are you doing?" Hikaru tried to pry his hand away, worried she was going to stick it somewhere unpleasant, but she held it firmly. "Trust me." She murmured again. Hikaru blinked behind the cloth, surprised by the fact that he actually _did _trust her as he let his hand go limp and be carried forward.

After a heartbeat, a warm, soft thing pressed against his hand. "Shhh…." Kagura murmured when Hikaru leaped five feet in the air.

"OK take it off now, since you're too stupid to guess what it is." Kagura sounded amused as she undid his blindfold. For a moment the bright, blinding sunlight dazzled him and he couldn't see a thing. He blinked repeatedly, and then finally saw what he had his hand on.

"Kagura! How did you…?" He drew off, staring in wonder around him. He and Kagura were standing on a beautiful beach, and in front of him were Aoide and a matching white mare he didn't recognize.

"I pulled a few strings." Kagura smiled slightly as he stroked Aoide, who nickered happily and nudged him with his nose.

"Everyone says a gallop on the beach is the best cure for any heartache, so I figured this would help." She explained. "Come on, I'll help you up." She cupped her hands and he put his left, uninjured foot in it and swung up onto Aoide.

"This was a great idea." He said, still surprised she could be so thoughtful.

"Don't mention it. Now come on, let's go!" She climbed onto the mare and tightened the reins, making her back up. They were both bareback except for a bridle; Hikaru was surprised she remembered he and Aoide didn't like saddles.

"Come on!" She called, urging the mare ahead. She reared up before leaping into a gallop, sending sand spraying into the air as she thundered towards the waves.

Aoide chased after her, his ears pricked as he slashed into the ocean, neighing in surprise at the wetness.

They caught up to Kagura and they both slowed to a gentle canter. Hikaru rocked along in the seat, listening to the peaceful thud of the horse's hooves and the soft crash of the waves.

_This is exactly what I needed. _He thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura smiled slightly to herself at the serene expression on Hikaru's face as they cantered along the beach.

_Now for the piece de resistance…_ She smirked slightly as they rounded the side of a large cliff.

"Hey, this is a dead end." Hikaru pulled Aoide up. "No it's not." Kagura sang as she swept past him. She felt a twinge of satisfaction at the surprised look on Hikaru's face.

_Good, they did exactly as I asked. _She thought happily, telling Gloria, the mare she was riding, to stop and stay where she was with Aoide. She saw Hikaru imitate her and follow her, a questioning look on his face. She climbed up the side of a shorter cliff, then offered a hand to Hikaru.

"Come on, it's not far!" She said, taking his hand. She half helped, half dragged Hikaru up the side of the cliff before they both emerged, panting slightly, at the top.

"We're here!" Kagura jumped up and hurried over to where the blanket was spread out.

"What is this?" Hikaru asked warily as Kagura sat down on the soft blanket. "A picnic!" Kagura said excitedly, opening the large picnic basket.

"Sorry there's no sushi; it would have spoiled out here in the sun." She explained, getting out various things.

"That's fine." Hikaru shrugged, sitting down across from her. Kagura smiled and tossed him a can of soda.

"Here's a toast; to a great Saturday!" She grinned, offering her can. Hikaru smiled and touched his can to hers. "To a great Saturday." He laughed, opening his can. Kagura grinned happily and opened hers.

_And the day's not over yet…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tell me you did _not _just change." Hikaru said, his eyes wide. Kagura twirled in the cute, blue sundress she now wore.

"What, this old thing?" She grinned. "I wanted to splash in the waves so I brought some extra clothes." She explained. "Why, do I look ugly?" She pouted.

"Of course not! You look great!" Hikaru exclaimed. They both blushed slightly and Hikaru wanted to kick himself.

"Come on!" Kagura grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the horses, then jumping on Gloria and galloping off.

"I thought you wanted to splash in the waves!" Hikaru called after her, struggling onto Aoide.

"I am! This way!" Kagura called over her shoulder as she and Gloria plunged into the ocean.

Hikaru rolled his eyes and smiled slightly to himself as he and Aoide chased after them.

They jumped into the water and Kagura laughed as she was splashed. She and Gloria swam out a bit further, easily overcoming the gentle waves.

Aoide followed Gloria without being asked too and swam alongside her, holding his head high above the water.

Kagura reached into the water and splashed Hikaru who shielded his face with his arm, avoiding some of it but still getting soaked.

"Hey!" Kagura squealed as Hikaru splashed her back, drenching her. "I'm going to get you for that!" Kagura laughed and jumped into the water, dragging Hikaru down with her.

"What are you doing?!" Hikaru gasped as he went up to his neck in water. Kagura laughed sheepishly. "It's deeper then I thought." She admitted. "Come on, let's go back. It's getting cold." She said, swimming forward until her feet touched bottom. Immediately she splashed Hikaru again, and he splashed her back, and they both laughed and collapsed onto the shore, still partly in the water.

Hikaru rolled over and somehow landed on top of Kagura. She was still laughing, but when she realized he was on top of her, her laughs died away, leaving a dark pink blush on her cheeks.

Without thinking, Hikaru leaned down and kissed her. In a heartbeat, as though she'd been waiting for him to kiss her she curled her arms around his neck, bringing him closer.

A few seconds into the kiss, an unexpected wave knocked into Hikaru, throwing him clear off of Kagura. He sat up and shook his wet hair out of eyes, glaring at the two white horses, who had caused the wave by splashing up. They looked at him with genuine innocence and he smiled again, getting to his feet. Kagura said nothing, though her face was still flushed. Hikaru pressed his hand to his lips, surprised by the tingling sensation.

It wasn't like he hadn't kissed a girl before; but no other girl had left him feeling like this.

"Let's get home." Kagura said and Hikaru nodded mutely, getting back on Aoide. Why had he kissed her? He didn't like her; he loved Haruhi.

_Haruhi… I haven't thought about her once all day. _He realized. _I've been thinking about Kagura all day. _He watched her ride ahead, admiring the gentle sway of her body as she rode. As though aware of his stare, she glanced back at him and smiled gently and he blushed even deeper and looked away.

_I can't be falling in love with her! I'm not even over Haruhi yet! _This was too much for him; his head and heart felt like they both were going to burst.

"Hey, Kagura?" He sped Aoide up until they were walking alongside each other. "Yeah?" Kagura pushed a wet lock of hair out of her startling blue eyes as she looked at him.

"Mind if we take it slow? This is really fast." He said awkwardly. Kagura blinked and smiled slightly. "I understand." She said gently. They looked up at the truck with a horse trailer attached parked on the road near the beach, with two separate limos behind them.

"Well, it's time for us to go home." Kagura commented, slipping off Gloria. A servant took the two horses and bowed before leading them to the trailer.

"See you tonight." Hikaru said as she left. She flashed a smile at him. "Yeah. See you tonight." She raised her hand in farewell and was gone.

**Aw they like each other! But I guess that was to be expected, ne? I'll be wrapping this story up soon; maybe a chapter or two left. I've got TONS of ideas for more fanfic's so add me to your Author Alert so you know when I get them out! Please review and let me know what you thought!**

5


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry to say but this is the final chapter! I figured since I gave you all a big fat hint at the ending in the last chapter I'd better wrap things up! Also, I'm going to be working on a Fruits Basket story as soon as this is over; if you're a Fruits Basket fan, be sure to add me to your Author Alert subscription! Well, let me stop rambling and let's get to the story!  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagura sighed inwardly from where she sat at Hikaru and Kaoru's table at the Host Club. Hikaru was being… Hikaru. He still hadn't spoken to her; and every time she tried to talk to him about Saturday he would bolt, leaving her glaring after him.

She scratched Smoke behind the ears, glaring daggers at Hikaru. He'd better talk to her soon or she'd turn his dream tonight into a nightmare for him.

Finally, the customers left and she snatched Hikaru before he could escape. She grabbed him by his tie and drove him into the corner.

"You promised me Sunday night we could take us more seriously… and yet you haven't spoken to me all day!" She growled furiously. Hikaru turned deep red.

"Well...I…Uh…." She tightened her grip on his collar and shoved him further into the corner.

"What? Scared to be seen with me?" She smirked and he blushed deeper. "No! It's not that it's…" He broke off, fumbling for words. Kagura waited impatiently.

"Spit it out." She snapped after listening to a minute of his pointless rambling. "Look, I'm bad at talking to girls, OK?" He snapped. "Just say what you need to say!" Kagura exclaimed, feeling like a fuse was going to go off in her brain any minute.

"Look… when Kaoru and Sakura started going out, I felt like he had abandoned me. And don't try to deny you felt like she had betrayed you." He added. Kagura nodded tightly, knowing he was right.

"And if I go out with you then it'll feel like Kaoru and I are completely different people… we won't spend every moment together anymore, we'll be with different people…" He trailed off. Kagura sighed and took his chin firmly in her hand, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"Look, I understand completely. But Kaoru and Sakura didn't let that get in the way; why should we?" She whispered. She pulled him closer and kissed him fiercely, until all thoughts had left her head.

"Kagura?"

"Hikaru?"

They broke apart and looked sheepishly at their twins who stood in front of them, their hands on their hips as they looked at them in amusement.

"What? It's not like you two haven't kissed anyone before." Kagura snapped, and went to kiss Hikaru again but Sakura gently pulled her away.

"Mom won't be happy if we're late coming home." She said and Kagura rolled her eyes, irritated that she had to be right.

"Bye everyone!" She called, waving to the rest of the Host Club. "See you tonight." She whispered to Hikaru with a wink as Sakura and Kaoru dragged them apart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru was almost a bit overwhelmed with Kagura's fierce style of loving; one moment they'd be having a peaceful conversation and then she had jumped over the table to kiss him. She certainly liked kissing him; she was mostly the one kissing him, instead of the other way around. He loved kissing her of course; he just wasn't so demanding of her.

Every night, they'd have random getaways to far off places where Hikaru would try to learn more about her and she'd try to kiss him.

He loved her though; every kiss felt like the first, and every time they touched sent new sparks aflame. And he was happy. For once in his life Hikaru Hitachiin was truly happy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

***Ducks various sharp objects being thrown at her* How did you want me to end it?! There was no more drama to be had, no more tragedies, etc. I don't like to drag stories on and on and spoil them! Besides I wanted to make room for… THE BONUS CHAPTER! *Fanfare* Yes that's right! Bonus! You definitely scored with this story! Here it is, a little peek into the future… Fifteen years to be exact….**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hikaru opened his eyes slowly and scowled at the ceiling. Not again.

"Your turn. Make him a bottle." Kagura groaned sleepily, rolling back over. Hikaru glanced at her and sighed, hating that she could literally boss him around in her sleep. He stood up, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stumbled downstairs to the kitchen. Kagura had insisted they leave the mansion and buy a nice house in the middle of nowhere, with a big backyard. She'd also insisted on their roommates.

"You too?" Hikaru guessed, amused when he caught Kaoru in the middle of heating up a bottle. His brother jumped. "How much can something that small eat?!" He exclaimed, testing the temperature of the bottle and Hikaru laughed.

"My question is, when will the wives make the bottles?" Hikaru said, getting out a bottle and Kaoru chuckled. "Sakura makes her fair share during the day. And you know Kagura does her part too." He shook a finger at Hikaru jokingly and Hikaru smiled.

"See you tomorrow, unless Anju and Kyoko wake up again." Kaoru grimaced before disappearing from the kitchen. Hikaru sighed and took his own bottle, climbing the stairs as he went back to their room, where Kyoko slept in his crib, so that'd they be sure to hear him whenever he cried.

Hikaru reached in and picked up the blonde haired, blue eyed baby, who was still somehow beautiful to him, even though he was currently crying.

He sat in the rocking chair with him, rocking him back to sleep. Even after Kyoko had finally fallen asleep he continued to hold him, running his fingers over his hair, marveling at the softness of it.

Anju, Kaoru and Sakura's daughter, looked just like Kyoko; it didn't surprise Hikaru, given the fact their parents all looked the same. But Kyoko's hair was darker, as were his eyes; but everyone would surely know they were relatives when they were older.

He held his sleeping son to his chest, closing his eyes and counting his blessings.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's here!" Sakura cried with relief when the doorbell rang. "Shh!" She hushed her sister, glancing worriedly at the sleeping Kyoko she held.

She wasn't just hushing her sister; their dogs were barking at the "intruder". She set Kyoko down in his crib, hurried downstairs and opened the door.

"Thank you so much for coming." She said with relief as Kyouya stepped in. "How could I have said no?" He said dryly, though he was smiling slightly.

"But unfortunately _he _found out…" He looked at the door and they all watched as Tamaki, Haruhi, Mori, and Hunny poured in, each offering their greetings.

"He decided I needed help." Kyouya explained, though he didn't seem upset at all. Ever since he'd taken over his father's company, he was much more relaxed; now that everything he'd been working for had been reached, he was more content.

_He still needs a girlfriend though. _Kagura thought with a slight smile. "You guys didn't have to come." Sakura said to the others but Tamaki laughed. "We'll need all the practice!" Tamaki cried, wrapping his arms around Haruhi who rolled her eyes. They'd only been married a month, yet Tamaki kept talking about kids, while Haruhi insisted on waiting.

"And Takashi and I like babies, ne Takashi?" Hunny asked, turning to Mori who nodded once. "Ah."

"And they like Bun-Bun!" Hunny held up his pink rabbit. Kagura was a bit worried about Hunny; the man was nearly thirty and he barely looked eight.

Mori, however, was much more imposing then he'd been in his high school years. He was both taller and darker, and Kagura still wondered how he'd managed that.

Haruhi had let her hair grow out again; it was now resting on her shoulders, though she played with it often, not liking it much. Tamaki was still he gorgeous self, though he was a bit more down to earth now that he and Haruhi were together.

"Now, you too go have fun!" Kagura and Sakura found themselves being pushed out the door. "Take your time! We promise, the house will still be intact when you come home!" Tamaki cried, shutting the door behind them. Kagura and Sakura exchanged a glance and laughed. They weren't worried about Kyoko and Anju; Kyouya was surprisingly good with babies, though he didn't like holding them much. Tamaki, however, had trouble putting them down, so they were in good hands.

"Let's take a well deserved break." Sakura said, getting behind the front wheel of the car. "The guys will be waiting for us." She pointed out, turning the engine. Kagura nodded and buckled up, leaning back in her seat as she watched her beautiful home grow smaller and smaller in the distance.

_Who would have thought this would happen to me? I am truly blessed. _She thought with a contented smile, closing her eyes and sighing peacefully.

**Well, there you have it, the end! I couldn't resist writing about them in the future; I love stories that explore what the Host Club will be like in their later years. Like it or hate it, it's your choice. But I hope you loved the story! Though this story has met its end, that doesn't mean I'm finished writing! Be sure to stay tuned for my future stories! There I go, rambling again! Please review and don't bite my head off at the rather sudden, short ending! **

4


End file.
